


Nothing But A Blanket

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Robert can't resist Aaron in just a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to start and although it's not my best i hope you enjoy regardless. 
> 
> Pleas feel free to leave comments and kudos. :) They're much appreciated.

Robert woke to the morning sunlight creeping in through the bedroom curtains. Glancing over at his alarm clock on the nightstand, he sighed, it was still so early to be awake on a Saturday, he was surprised himself that he was awake considering what Aaron and he had got up to the previous night. The memories flashing through his mind caused a smile to creep onto his features. The way Aaron kissed and sucked the length of his body with that delicious, mouth of his, before fucking him senseless into the early hours of the morning. Robert cocked his head to witness a beautiful sight, lying peacefully beside him with nothing but a blanket covering his naked body. It was still so surreal for him to wake up to Aaron every morning. He felt like the luckiest man in the world with Aaron by his side. 

Moving Aaron's hand carefully from his chest Robert rose to his feet and grabbed his dressing gown before tiptoeing to the door and closing it quietly so not to wake Aaron up. He plodded down the stairs one by one and entered the kitchen, flicking the kettle on shortly after, in much need of his coffee to start the day off. 

Watching the steam escape the kettle Robert smiled to himself when an idea hit him. He wasn't the best of cooks, but he wanted to do something for Aaron so he decided to cook the younger man breakfast. He had no idea if it'd even be edible, but he was gonna try his best. For Aaron he'd do anything, we'll try to anyways. 

Twenty minutes and a couple of burnt slices of toast later, Robert beamed at his efforts. He dropped the idea of toast and settled on bacon sandwiches Instead. He was relatively pleased with himself as he put the two plates on the table along with two coffees. Before he got the chance to even leave the kitchen Aaron appeared in the doorway, wrapped in the blanket that he was covered up. Robert gulped hard at the sight In front of him knowing full well Aaron had nothing on underneath and keeping his hands off the younger man would be a hefty task. 

“Smells good.” Aaron muttered as he took a seat at the table, clasping his coffee with both hands. 

“Dig in then.” Robert smiled as he took a bite from his own sandwich, his eyes wandering over Aaron's chest when the blanket fell. 

“What you staring at me for?” The younger man said with a mouth full, when Roberts eyes continued to bore into him. 

“Nothing.” Robert replied with a smirk, his eyes still glued to his boyfriend.

Aaron bit his lip after pushing his plate away. His appetite for food dissipating by the second from Roberts intense stare. 

“Not hungry?” Robert said, leaning back in his chair.

Robert knew from the way Aaron looked at him that he wasn't hungry for food anymore, the younger man chewing on his lip Was the tell tale sign. Robert stood up and stalked towards where Aaron was sitting before pulling him up so the younger man was flush against his body. Aaron stayed silent as Robert ran his hands up the length of his body which was still half covered, but with one swift tug the blanket fell to the ground pooling around Aaron's feet. Robert's breath hitched in his throat at the beautiful sight before him. 

The older man expected Aaron to reach for the blanket to cover himself back up. No matter how many times Robert tried to make Aaron see how truly beautiful inside and out he really was, it hardly seemed to work. Robert accepted Aaron would always be a little self conscious, but he really had no reason to be, the scars that scattered his body were a part of who he was and Robert loved them just as much as he loved Aaron. 

When Aaron stood on the spot waiting for Robert to make his next move he knew he'd surprised the older man with his confidence. It wasn't easy standing in broad daylight with nothing covering his body, but Aaron wanted Robert to see all of him, the parts that were often hidden by the darkness. Robert made Aaron feel good about himself, he was slowly learning that it Was ok to show his scars, it showed his bravery, it showed that he came out the other side of what he'd been through and lived to tell the story of his past. 

Robert dropped to his knees and dragged Aaron down with him, lying the younger man flat on the blanket he straddled Aaron’s lap and watched as Aaron’s eyes flashed with lust. A slight grind of Robert’s hips got the younger man moaning quietly. Removing the remaining clothes he was wearing Robert drew his attention back to the man lying beneath him before pressing himself lower and taking Aaron’s lip between his own, biting gently. Aaron’s hands found their way to Robert’s back as his nails scraped along the skin, causing a slight whimper from the older man at the contact. 

Kissing and sucking his way across Aaron’s neck Robert smiled as he heard the sharp intake of breath, knowing he was the reason for Aaron’s reaction. Robert peppered kisses down Aaron’s torso, stopping to pay extra attention to the scars on his boyfriend’s body. Aaron sensed the change in speed and tangled his fingers in Robert’s hair before trying to push him lower. He wanted it hard and fast and although grateful to Robert for being so sensitive, more than anything the younger man just wanted Robert’s mouth enveloped around his cock. 

“God Robert.” Aaron murmured as Robert continued his slow torturous attack on Aaron’s body.   
“Hmm.” Was all Robert could reply as he felt Aaron’s hands tighten their grip in his hair and force him lower until his lips were inches from Aaron’s length. 

Robert wasted no time in giving Aaron what he wanted, wrapping his hand around Aaron’s cock Robert began to stroke slowly at first before gathering speed and then alternating between his mouth and hand. The younger man thrust his hips higher and his cock hit the back of Robert’s throat as a loud groan escaped his lips. 

Pulling back Robert wiped his mouth and reached into the kitchen drawer to retrieve a condom and lube. Grateful that they both had the idea to hide these things throughout the house. He threw the lube in Aaron’s direction with a wink as he sat back on his knees jerking his own length.   
“Lazy.” Aaron said when he caught the bottle in his hands. Just a tad disappointed that Robert wouldn’t be doing it for him. 

Robert continued his long strokes as he watched the sight of Aaron opening himself up. The way Aaron’s fingers worked his hole made Robert slightly regretful that he wasn’t doing it himself. Aaron’s eyes caught his attention and he nodded silently. The older man ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it down his length shortly after, positioning himself at Aaron’s entrance.

Pushing slowly Robert watched as his cock disappeared inside Aaron. Watching Aaron’s face for any signs of discomfort. He stopped his movements to give the younger man a chance to adjust. Aaron’s legs, then wrapped loosely around Robert’s back, which caused the older man to resume his movement and begin thrusting slow at first and then with a little more speed until Aaron was pushing back and meeting Robert thrust for thrust. 

Robert’s hands laced with the younger man’s as he pounded into Aaron with speed. The little moans and skin against skin were the only sounds to be heard. Leaning backwards Robert dropped his boyfriends hands and began to ride Aaron harder and rougher than before. The younger man took his cock in his hand stroking rapidly as he felt the all to familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach and saw Robert’s eyes squeeze shut tightly.

“Aaron..I’m gonna.” Robert breathed with a raspy voice. 

A few skilled thrusts was all it took for Robert to fall over the edge and he came in hot spurts, filling the condom. Aaron followed his lead just seconds later shooting his load across his chest as he breathed heavily. Both satisfied and spent Robert pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Aaron, lying his head on Aaron’s chest as Aaron attempted to throw the blanket across both of them.  
A while later the two of them sat snuggled up together tiredly on the sofa with just the blanket and each other to keep them warm. 

“I think we need to wash this blanket.” Robert chuckled, gaining a playful slap to his arm from Aaron. “Breakfast should be like that every day.” He said quietly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Aaron’s neck.

“I can’t argue with that.” Aaron replied with a smile as Robert kissed his neck and nodded his head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading.   
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
